


my baby never fret none

by skatzaa



Category: Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Meet the Family, Post-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Leia can only imagine the look on her parents face, were she to show up to dinner smelling strongly of incense smoke and limping partially, since meditation with Amilyn always seems to lead to meditative poses that, even after two years, Leia still has yet to master. She shakes her head and Amilyn shrugs before placing another pin.She wants to ask how Amilyn is so calm about meeting the rulers of an entire planet—who also happen to be Leia’s parents, to boot—but she knows the answer already. That’s just what Amilyn is like.





	my baby never fret none

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



> This was very fun to write! I think Bail and Breha would take to Amilyn rather quickly, even with all her oddities. Title from Hozier because I'm predictable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Leia shifts at the edge of the bed, tucking her hands under her thighs as she watches Amilyn at the vanity. Leia is already dressed for dinner in a light dress appropriate for the Alderaani summer, her hair secured in a simple crown braid. Now she has nothing to do but wait, and fidget, and try not to think too hard about what’s to come.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Amilyn tells her, meeting Leia’s eyes in the vanity’s mirror. She reaches up and secures another pin in her hair. Amilyn may have learned to tone down her wardrobe, but she’s still Amilyn, which means her hair is a brilliant shade of red that fades to orange at the tips. With the gold pins, she practically looks like her head is on fire. “Perhaps some meditation will help?”

Leia can only imagine the look on her parents' faces, were she to show up to dinner smelling strongly of incense smoke and limping partially, since meditation with Amilyn always seems to lead to meditative poses that, even after two years, Leia still has yet to master. She shakes her head and Amilyn shrugs before placing another pin.

She wants to ask how Amilyn is so calm about meeting the rulers of an entire planet—who also happen to be Leia’s parents, to boot—but she knows the answer already. That’s just what Amilyn is like.

Leia shifts again. She should probably be more worried about wrinkling her dress—she knows TooVee would be chastising her for sitting right now, were the droid here—but the only thing she can think is: my girlfriend is meeting my parents tonight. I’m unleashing Amilyn on the unsuspecting queen and senator of Alderaan.

“Leia,” Amilyn says, and waits until Leia meets her eyes again. “It will be fine. I even wore my most demure dress, so as to make a better impression.”

Part of Leia—the part that seems to have control over her mouth right now, thank the stars—reassures Amilyn that she’ll make a great impression no matter what. The rest of her despairs over the fact that Amilyn doesn’t seem to own any of the more traditional Gatalentan gowns; this one, while not over the top, is still… eclectic, by Alderaani standards.

Amilyn shifts on the vanity bench so she can face Leia, her hands folded in her lap. She asks, “Is the reason you’re nervous because I embarrass you?”

Leia is off of the bed and across the room before Amilyn has finished the last word. The bench is too small for both of them to sit at, so Leia kneels on the floor by Amilyn’s feet—dress be damned—and brings her hands up to rest on Amilyn’s knees as she stares up at her.

“No,” she says fervently, furious at herself for making Amilyn feel that way. “I’m not embarrassed by you, I promise.”

Amilyn’s eyes seem too big for her long face, so Leia ducks her head down to press a tiny kiss to the closest bit of Amilyn that she can find, which is one of her knuckles.

“I’m sorry,  _ corazón _ . It’s simply that I’m worried about you three liking each other, that’s all.” She gives Amilyn a soft smile. “You’re so important to me, and so are my parents. I want tonight to go well.”

Amilyn unclasps her hands and reaches out to cup Leia’s face. Leia allows her eyes to drift closed for a brief moment at the contact. When she opens them again, Amilyn is grinning at her.

“No time like the present, I suppose,” she says, releasing Leia’s face to stand. 

Leia follows suit and immediately leans in for a hug, her head resting comfortably on Amilyn’s shoulder. She takes a deep breath, and then another, before pulling back.

“Alright,” she says, trying to wrap the warmth of the hug around herself like armor. It’s just dinner with her parents, there’s nothing to be that worried about. 

* * *

Mami and Papi rise smoothly from their seats as soon as Leia enters the room. Mami comes and takes both of Leia’s hands, squeezing them gently, before her eyes move beyond Leia to Amilyn. Even this close, there are no cracks in Mami’s mask; Leia doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

Mami goes to Amilyn as Papi steps forward. He kisses Leia’s forehead, then brings his hand up to cup Leia’s cheek. He’s proud of her, overwhelming proud; she can see it in every inch of his body. Then he, too, turns to Amilyn, saying, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Ms. Holdo. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Leia’s face burns, but she shifts to watch Mami hug Amilyn and say something too soft for Leia to hear. Papi offers his hand to shake but is happily confused when, instead, Amilyn hugs him as well. 

Leia takes a deep breath and finally pushes her anxiety out of her mind. This is fine. In fact, this is more than fine.

She has a very good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required.


End file.
